<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La cazadora silenciosa by Likara_Flowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462054">La cazadora silenciosa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers'>Likara_Flowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, La cazadora es casi tan callada como Frisk, No me cae muy bien la encargada, Odio al Odogaron, Pero hace lo que puede y hay que aceptarla como es, Posibles spoilers si estas empezando en Monster Hunter World, Problemas de compañeros, Solo los Felyne tienen nombre al parecer, Un día la Rathian los matara a todos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es complicado entender a tu compañera cuando esta nunca ha dicho una palabra desde que la conoces, a veces creía saber lo que quería decir, pero la verdad es que su mutismo no te permite saber nada con certeza. Así no hay manera de saber cuando haces algo mal y parece ser que esta vez la hiciste enojar, pero no se te ocurre un porqué.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La cazadora silenciosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Dónde está? ¡¿No estaba contigo?!-</p><p>La encargada pareció que iba a tironear a su compañera exigiendo respuestas, pero todo lo que recibió fue una mirada sorprendida.</p><p>-¡Voy a ir a buscarla!-</p><p>Ella gruñó y su mente registró, de manera ausente, que era una de las pocas veces que ella expresaba algo claramente, y ese algo no parecía ser aceptación. Pero a ella no le importaba, era una mujer de edad, no podían dejarla sola en medio de ese cementerio.</p><p>-No lo harás-</p><p>Ambas miraron como aquella señora de cabello cano y alborotado salía de un pasadizo oculto en la pared y caía al suelo sin problemas. Saludable, intacta y sonriente.</p><p>-¡Estas bien!-</p><p>No pudo controlar el impulso de correr a ella y abrazarla, estaba preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo por salvarlas a ellas.</p><p>-Estaba aterrada...-<br/>-Ya, estoy bien, me alegro de que estén bien- le dio unas palmaditas en consuelo -Gracias, tenía pensado esconderme hasta que se fuera, pero bueno, me ahorraste la molestia-</p><p>Asintió conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero estas caían de todas formas aun cuando estaba sonriendo. Era un alivio, no habían tenido que lamentar nada, todo estaba bien y el resto del encuentro había transcurrido con una charla muy interesante sobre la razón de ser del valle putrefacto. Ver como la muerte se convertía en vida, en nutrientes para toda una isla, era algo tan increíble como inspirador. No se arrepentía de haberse apuntado a ir al nuevo mundo, no cuando podía ver cosas como esa.</p><p>Regresaron a Astera por la noche, y como era usual su bandeja estaba llena a rebosar de comida. Todos a su alrededor reían y disfrutaban de la cena, presumían de sus cacerías, hablaban de las rarezas que encontraban y algunos contaban algunas historias sobre lo que hacían en el viejo mundo. La encargada no era una persona envidiosa, pero no pudo evitar sentirla un poquito cuando veía a los demás hablando reunidos entre cuatro o cinco y a ella sentada sola en su mesa. Su compañera por alguna razón no había ido a reunirse en la mesa para la cena, y aunque no era de hablar mucho cuando estaba en su lugar usual frente a ella, si le escuchaba con atención y le sonreía. A veces parecía querer reírse por lo mucho que comía ¿Pero por qué preocuparse? El estilo de vida de ambas no les permitiría engordar. </p><p>Pero hoy no estaba, y aunque por lo general ella no sabía dónde se encontraba cada segundo del día porque ambas tenían una vida, por una vez no saberlo le inquietaba un poco. Seria perturbador preguntarle donde andaba cada minuto, lo último que quería era ser una pesada, pero no pudo evitar cuestionarse si ir a buscarla o intentar sacar esa idea de su mente. Ella era fuerte, ella estará bien, habrá surgido algo personal y todo estará como siempre a la mañana ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Ey ¿Como estas?-</p><p>Se giró y allí se encontró con esa chica tan simpática con la que compartían habitación antes. No sabía su nombre, pero ahora que lo pensaban, nadie sabía el nombre de nadie ahí.</p><p>-Bien, ya estaba terminando de comer-<br/>-Sí, hoy el chef se superó, no sé quién habrá ido a buscar esos huevos pero estoy muy agradecida con quien lo haya hecho, seguro que esa Rathian no habrá estado muy contenta-</p><p>Se rió.</p><p>-Furiosa seguramente, deberíamos tener cuidado los próximos días por las dudas-<br/>-Sí, creo que es una buena idea-<br/>-¿Que te trae aquí?- se acomodó en su lugar, agradecida por la conversación.<br/>-Oh nada, solo vi que estabas sola y vine a hacerte compañía ¿Tu compañera no vino?-<br/>-No- su humor recuperado se marchitó un poco por el recordatorio -Habrá estado muy cansada, la tarea que nos tocó hoy no estuvo nada fácil-<br/>-Necesitara descansar, con esas heridas cualquiera estaría hecho polvo-</p><p>Ese comentario superficial y empático hizo que cualquier respuesta que se hubiera formulado se quedara trabada en su lengua.</p><p>-¿Heridas?- </p><p>Su cara debió decirlo todo porque la chica se apuró en corregir.</p><p>-Eh...si... ¡Pero no te preocupes! Quizás solo era mi impresión, hay heridas que sangran y al final no resultan ser gran cosa-<br/>-¿Pero?</p><p>Ella suspiró.</p><p>-Mira, solo sé que sangraba un poco y no vi ninguna herida grave, se veía un poco pálida y le dije que fuera a buscar ayuda pero ella no me dijo ni sí ni no, solo se fue-</p><p><em>Típico de ella</em>, pensó la encargada con amargura, <em>no decir nada</em>. Muerta de la preocupación se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.</p><p>-Gracias por decírmelo, iré a ver como esta-</p><p>Dicho eso se fue sin esperar una respuesta. La simpática de la quinta flota se quedó ahí,  preguntándose si no habría imaginado cosas y hecho preocuparse a la pobre chica por nada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-¿Compi?- tocó la puerta de su habitación -¿Estas ahí?-</p><p>Silencio. No es que esperara que respondiera, quizás ni estaba ahí, por lo general le abrían rápido. Se preguntó si debería irrumpir de todas formas, pero antes de tomar una decisión la puerta fue abierta para ella. El felyne maulló a su presencia, miró hacia un costado cuando alguien en el interior de la habitación gruñó, y finalmente giró hacia ella sus ojos preocupados.</p><p>-¿Es ella, Leto?</p><p>Asintió.</p><p>-¿Puedo pasar?-</p><p>Leto miró con duda hacia donde debía estar la cazadora, insegura cuando le escuchó gruñir más fuerte. </p><p>-No sé si mi miauestra quiera-</p><p>Incapaz de contener su curiosidad y preocupación avanzó un poco por el costado de la pequeña camarada, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada reprochante de su compañera. Sus ojos, que con la luz brillaban violetas, entrecerrados. Estaba en su cama, sentada y cubierta con la frazada hasta el cuello.</p><p>-Lo siento, solo quería revisar como estabas-</p><p>Silencio tenso.</p><p>-Me dijeron que estabas herida ¿Es muy grave?-</p><p>Ninguno de los dos respondió, cosa que le estaba poniendo de los nervios y haciéndole temer el alcance del daño. Se acercó para revisar, pero ella se encogió y apretó la tela contra su pecho en un puño, como con vergüenza.</p><p>-Leto...-</p><p>Ella le miró y después a su maestra. No era capaz de ver su expresión, pero al cabo de unos minutos de insistencia silenciosa finalmente la cazadora cedió. Soltó la frazada, y cuando esta se deslizó por su cuerpo la encargada jadeó al ver lo que estaba escondiendo. Su piel pálida había sido marcada por innumerables heridas, de antes (cuyas causas no conocía) y de ahora en el nuevo mundo ¡Pero por dios! No había visto heridas semejantes desde la vez que se había enfrentado al Tobi-kadachi, y ni siquiera entonces eran así.</p><p>-¡Necesitas ayuda! ¡Iré a buscarla!-<br/>-Ella no quiere- Leto se veía resignada -Dice que se curaran solas, estuvo tratándolas todo el rato y yo insistiéndole en que viera a un medico-</p><p>La cazadora se veía fastidiada, claramente en desacuerdo con su camarada.</p><p>-¡Podrían infectarse!-<br/>-Dice que la ha pasado peor y que esto no la matara-</p><p>Si antes le hubieran preguntado a la encargada si conocía a su compañera, vergonzosamente su respuesta habría sido que no mucho. Era amistosa, competente, callada y muy trabajadora, quizás algo vanidosa por la manera en que parecía gozar luciéndose una nueva armadura ¿Pero quién iba a decir que sería tan terca? Con este tipo de cosas no se juega.</p><p>-Iré a buscar al médico-</p><p>No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta. No había llegado siquiera a tocar el marco cuando le retuvieron la muñeca. No estuvo para nada sorprendida cuando se encontró con su compañera, lo que si le sorprendió fue que su agarre fuera tan débil cuando por lo general ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper piedras. Teniéndola tan cerca podía ver el sudor que cubría su frente y humedecía sus cabellos rubios, así como la palidez que estaba peor de lo acostumbrado. Al final las preocupaciones de la chica simpática no eran meras impresiones, solo podía imaginar cuánta sangre habría perdido.</p><p>-Estas lastimada, esas heridas se pueden infectar y necesitas ayuda de alguien que sepa lo que hace, no sé porque insistes en evitarlo ¡Pero esto te puede matar! Son más graves que los de la última vez-</p><p>Su agarre se apretó, aunque no fue grande la diferencia. Por momentos parecía que iba a insistir reteniéndola, pero un claro signo de lo débil que estaba fue la resignación fastidiada en su rostro. Acto seguido se retiró de regreso a la cama, ayudado por su camarada que la sostuvo cuando pareció que perdería el equilibrio. Necesitaba comer y un medico, y teniendo ya carta blanca en el asunto no perdió tiempo y fue a buscar ambas cosas.</p><p>Al rato la encargada y Leto estaban muertos de la preocupación fuera de la habitación, escuchando las quejas y los gruñidos de la herida mientras era atendida. Quizás estaría enojada con ellas, pero un día se los agradecería. La comida que le había pedido al chef a último minuto estaba enfriándose, y ella hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerla caliente cubriéndola con su cuerpo del viento oceánico. Fue un alivio cuando finalmente ambos pudieron entrar, y verla vendada y acomodada en su cama fue una buena visión, sin embargo no pudo evitar hacer un gesto al notar la pequeña montaña de gasas y algodones ensangrentados en el cesto de basura. No se atrevía a buscar con la mirada las frazadas, fueron reemplazadas y era obvio el porqué.</p><p>Las recomendaciones fueron las esperadas, descanso y muchos cuidados, cosas de las que se iban a encargar ambas aun para disgusto de la cazadora, que estaba enfurruñada en su lugar. Era una visión algo graciosa, incluso infantil.</p><p>-Te traje comida, el chef no estuvo feliz de tener que ensuciar todo de nuevo, pero dice que te debe mucho por toda tu ayuda en la cantina-</p><p>Ella asintió, y casi con desesperación empezó a comer de la bandeja que le fue entregada. Todo desapareció mas rápido de lo que creyó que era posible, que alivio que no hubiera puesto palos en la rueda para esto también.</p><p>Al acabar la bandeja fue dejada a un lado, asintió a ambos en agradecimiento, y procedió a dormir. La encargada no estuvo dispuesta a irse tan fácilmente, quería ayudar a cuidarla pero Leto insistió en que esa era su tarea y que le avisaría si surgía cualquier cosa. Tuvo que irse a su habitación a regañadientes, supuestamente a descansar, pero la verdad es que el sueño la reclamó recién en la madrugada y solo por puro agotamiento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A la mañana lo primero que hizo al despertar fue ir a desayunar rápido, conseguir una bandeja nueva de comida e ir directo a la habitación de su compañera. Leto lo agradeció, su expresión somnolienta y maullidos bostezantes la hacían ver aun más adorable de lo usual. Se volviò una bolita gris a rayas, y cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, la encargada le cubrió con una manta. Vio con una sonrisa como una de las mascotas de su compañera olisqueaba al felyne antes de recostarse junto a ella.</p><p>La cazadora continuaba durmiendo, pero pareciera que iba a despertar pronto porque empezaba a hacer ruidos y estirarse. La encargada se dedico a esperar pacientemente a que abriera los ojos.</p><p>-Buenos días compi, tu desayuno- ofreció con una sonrisa, una que no fue retribuida por la herida, la cual solo asintió y recibió su ofrecimiento en silencio.</p><p>Estaba lastimada, pero lo había estado antes (aunque en menor medida) y no solía ser tan hosca entonces. Parecía que algo la molestaba, y aunque pretendía dejarla comer en paz hubo un punto en que no pudo contenerse en preguntar.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo?-</p><p>Ella le mira y hace un gesto hacia sí misma.</p><p>-Bueno, aparte de eso- corrigió.</p><p>La cazadora se detuvo unos momentos, observando el plato de manera ausente antes de negar.</p><p>-Vamos, soy tu compañera, si algo te molesta puedo ayudarte-</p><p>Tenía las mejores intenciones, pero la mirada punzante que recibió de su parte fue inesperada y le hizo cerrar la boca. Ella la mantuvo unos momentos antes de seguir, mordiendo su pieza de carne con más fuerza de la necesaria y tirando. Su mente dio vueltas pensando una mejor manera de acercarse, no sabía que pudo haberla puesto así, la mayoría del tiempo pareciera que pocas cosas eran capaces de perturbarla, ya que estuviera molesta era una novedad.</p><p>¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de entender? Al menos con otras personas podría hablar, con alguien que nunca decía nada era, por decir lo menos, difícil. La mayoría del tiempo no sabía si entendía lo que ella quería comunicarle.</p><p><em>Bueno, hay que partir por el principio</em>, pensó la encargada con un suspiro, <em>esta así desde ayer ¿Qué pudo haberla hecho molestar?</em></p><p>Su trabajo era el mismo de todos los días, ir a buscar pista sobre Zorah Magdaros, esta vez más a lo más hondo de aquel enorme cementerio de dragones. Fueron juntas, llegaron a lo más hondo, un lugar tan muerto como el resto pero con charcas de acido que brillaban hermosamente, casi lo hacían un lugar mágico. Todo estaba bien, encontraron lo que buscaban, pero ahí fue cuando apareció el Odogaron y todo eso que llevó a su compañera a estar postrada en aquella cama. Tenían trabajo que hacer, pistas que buscar.</p><p><em>¿Sera por eso que está molesta?</em>, se preguntó, <em>¿Por no poder ir al bosque a seguir con la investigación?</em></p><p>-No te preocupes-</p><p>Ella casi había acabado de comer cuando la miró, ella se detuvo al oír su voz.</p><p>-Seguiremos la investigación cuando mejores, los primeros wyverianos no van a desaparecer en el tiempo que te lleve sanar, así que anímate-</p><p>Asintió y continuó. La observó unos momentos, pero no parecía haber cambio en su actitud ¿No había acertado? Con lo inquieta que es seguramente estaría deseando levantarse lo antes posible, era algo que compartían las dos, la encargada no podía imaginarse en su situación, esperar sería insoportable pero necesario.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?</em>
</p><p>Habían escapado del Odogaron, la cazadora fue a enfrentarlo mientras ella se quedaba en el campamento a esperar, y cuando volvió fue un alivio ver que al final la señora se había salvado sola. Estaba contenta, y había tenido razón en su suposición del valle putrefacto, todo continuó bien y volvieron a casa. La encargada se quemó la cabeza buscando, y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de un detalle que había pasado por alto.</p><p>-¿Estas molesta porque te grité?</p><p>Casi se le cae el cubierto cuando habló, y al mirarle notó en sus ojos algo más que frialdad. Refunfuñó y desvió la vista. </p><p><em>¿Así que era eso?</em>, se sintió pésimo. Ella había ido a luchar contra ese monstruo, se había ganado esas heridas y, ahora que recuerda ese momento con más claridad, parecía que solo caminar le causaba dolor cuando llegó. Estaba preocupada por la señora, pero ella era su compañera, y todo lo que había hecho cuando llegó fue gritarle ¿Tanto le habría costado preguntarle si estaba bien al menos?</p><p>-¿Lo estás?- suspiró miserablemente -Lo siento, no quería gritarte, yo solo...-</p><p>La mano de la cazadora se apretó en su muñeca. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con sus ojos, los cuales se veían humedecidos y tristes. Sintió que los suyos se estaban llenando de lagrimas también.</p><p>-Perdón...-</p><p>Ella negó con energía y apretó su muñeca nuevamente. Jugueteó con las vendas que tenia por sus brazos y pecho, después la señaló. La encargada no entendió que quería decir, debió notarlo porque repitió ambos movimientos con mas énfasis, solo entonces ella creyó entender lo que intentaba comunicar.</p><p>-¿Te preocupaba que me lastimara?-</p><p>Asintió.</p><p>-Pero, si yo estaba bien, había que preocuparse más por la señora y por ti-</p><p>La cazadora susurró, fue solo una palabra, pero le hizo contemplarla como si nunca hubiera visto a su compañera. <em>¿Acaba de...?</em></p><p>-¿Im...prudente?- creyó haber oído mal, pero ella asintió y apretó mas fuerte su muñeca, tanto que casi le dolió -Yo no soy...-</p><p>Asintió, su dedo acusador presionando su pecho con insistencia.</p><p>-Pero...-<br/>-Lo eres- susurró, casi no podía oírla, pero ahora estaba segura de que había hablado -Te alejas, siempre, y te atacan- su dedo se presionó una última vez -Imprudente-</p><p>La encargada quería ponerse a la defensiva por su acusación, ahora que sabia podía al menos susurrar quería preguntarle porque no hablaba, porque nunca le contaba nada, recordarle que si era una imprudente ella también lo fue por pretender que heridas así sanaran solas ¿Fue porque estaba enojada con ella? ¿O fue por orgullo?</p><p>Quería decir todo eso, quería hacerle tantas preguntas y reclamarle tantas cosas, de antes y de ahora. Fue solo su mirada lo que le detuvo, se veía molesta, pero era clara la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos, y si había salido de su eterna costumbre de callar para reclamarle debía ser porque de verdad sentía lo que decía, de verdad la creía una imprudente y temió por su vida. Esto era prueba de lo mucho que le afectó.</p><p>Si se ponía a pensarlo, su compañera no era la primera. Antes hubo muchos que le dijeron lo mismo o cosas similares, y aunque ella no era mejor, también debía pensar que al menos podía defenderse. Aun recuerda el terror que sintió cuando esa bestia roja le estaba mirando con esos ojos salvajes, con sus dientes abiertos en voraz apetito. Esa era una pelea que hubiera perdido en segundos, solo eso le hubiera llevado al Odogaron hacerla pedazos, y todo porque había querido separarse en un valle en el que ella no hubiera durado un hora sola fuera de los límites del campamento.</p><p>Ahora se sentía idiota.</p><p>-Lo siento- no le gustaba tener que decirlo, pero la encargada debía admitir que esa no fue una de sus ideas más brillantes -Tienes razón, estaba por hacer cualquier cosa, me pudieron haber matado-</p><p>La cazadora asintió con dureza.</p><p>-¿Si te prometo que me voy a cuidar más dejaras de estar enojada?-</p><p>Ladeó la cabeza pensativa y entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>-Lo digo en serio, te juro que tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez que salgamos-</p><p>Se quedó mirándola unos segundos más, como buscando la verdad en su expresión. Al final se convenció y, por fin, le regaló la sonrisa de siempre. La encargada sentía que podría vaciar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio, finalmente todo podría volver a la normalidad.</p><p>-¿Ya terminaste?-</p><p>Ella le cedió su bandeja, la encargada junto la de ayer y la de hoy, y ordenó todo para regresárselo al chef.</p><p>-Por cierto compi- la cazadora de miró -Ahora sé que puedes hablar, así que no te escaparas de contarme que te trajo al nuevo mundo, después de que resolvamos esto de Zorah Magdaros ¿Te parece bien?-</p><p>Ella gruñó, y la encargada se fue riendo de regreso a la cantina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este escrito es algo que tenia que sacarme del pecho, porque aunque no me cae muy bien la encargada, y a veces me desespera, no es para desearle la muerte tampoco. Espero les haya gustado :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>